


Lift Me Up and Turn Ashes Into Flames

by thelifeofawolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelifeofawolf/pseuds/thelifeofawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Dave's last moments together after Noir attacks them. </p><p>*Spoilers if you haven't read up to and past Act 5: Act 2</p><p>Just a short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift Me Up and Turn Ashes Into Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a write up of the scene when Dave and Jade are in the Land of Frost and Frogs and Noir comes and attacks them, redirecting Jade's bullets.

Noir appeared in front of them; a snarl plastered across his muzzle, energy seeping off of him. The roar of gunfire broke through the electric air and ripped into him. But something felt off and almost familiar about the whole thing. Jade knew it was because Jack was prototyped with Bec and yet there was something else too it. It wasn’t until she heard Dave behind her. A watery version of her name reached her ears and suddenly her heart dropped. 

Noir had been redirecting the bullet, much like Bec used to when they trained on her island. 

The gunfire stopped and the gun slipped from her fingers. Her breath was raged and the blood drained from her face. She didn’t want to turn around for fear of what she’d see. Jade could hear Dave collapse to the ground behind her. The sickening _thud_ made her stomach churn. Bile rose in her throat and her mouth went dry. She could feel the tears behind her eyes, threatening to spill out. She didn’t want to turn around. She didn’t want to see Dave riddled with her bullets. 

“Harley,”

Dave croaked out her name. There was still a moist and garbled sound to his voice. 

The bullets hit his lungs. 

Jade’s body seemed to move on it’s on; she slowly turned around to witness what she caused through carelessness. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay”

Dave had a smile on his face, but blood was gathering in the corner of his mouth. 

Jade fell to her knees beside him. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to stop the bleeding but she didn’t know where to put her hands. There were so many holes. So much blood. Too much blood. Her hands hovered above his chest, violently shaking. Tears streamed down her face. She kept muttering about how she was so sorry. Oh god she was so sorry. She could feel her heart breaking inside her chest. 

Dave reached up and grabbed her hands. The smile was still painted onto his face. A wet laugh erupted from his mouth.

“Shut up, Harley.”

He let go of one of her hands and reached up to her face. A bloody finger wiped away tears that refused to stop falling. 

Jade’s throat was too tight to speak, instead she just whimpered as he cupped her face. 

“Collecting frogs with you was probably the coolest thing I’ve ever done.” 

His smile wavered as he said it. He was fading. Everything was fading.

“Don’t cry. You’re too beautiful to cry.” 

Dave wiped away more of the never ending tears.

“I don’t want you to go.” 

The words where practically whispered but she finally managed to speak through it all. They hung in the air around them. Dave meant the world to her and she didn’t want to lose him.

“It’s okay. I’ll be okay. Everything will be okay. We’ll see each other again.”

She knew what to do. She knew what she had to do if she wanted that to be true. 

“I love you, Dave.”

He was almost gone, but he could still see her. Everything else had faded but her. She would never fade.

“I love you too, Jade.”

She held him until he wasn’t there anymore and even after that she refused to let go. She had to do it. Dave’s lifeless body was limp in her arms and she knew she had to bring him back. No, she needed to bring him back. She ruined everything and she needed to fix it. Jade leaned over and kissed him. Her tears spilled onto his face as their lips met. Dave’s dream self was going to take over now. He was going to be alright now. Everything was going to be alright now. 

Jade broke down still clutching Dave’s body in her arms. Her cry echoed through the forest. Her heart felt empty and broken and irreparable. She just killed the one guy she loved more than anything. 

 

Dave woke up on his bed. He reached for his chest and felt his solid body beneath his finger tips. He was on Derse and he was alive. His lips tingled and he knew that Jade had kissed him.

The only thing that he wished had gone differently was that he hadn’t been dead when she did it.


End file.
